


醋

by Tangyitian



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2017.7第一次写小说的产物，八净车
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	醋

总之，就是，嗯，车。  
第一次上路，请各位乘客系好安全带。

————我是分割线————

为了防止不必要的吵闹，比如猴子和河童之间无意义的嘴炮，或者坏脾气的最高僧对着总是在搞事的红色蟑螂开枪损坏旅馆家具、造成对普通群众的惊吓，在有两间双人房的难得条件下，四人按三藏悟空一屋、八戒悟净一屋完成了住宿准备。

"少见的隔音不错的房间呢～"盘腿抱着不知哪来的书，八戒感叹。  
"啧，以是否能听见猴子的叫声为标准，倒是很聪明嘛。"另一张床上的悟净双手垫在脑后，躺着翘起二郎腿。

……

"喂，这话最后难道要我来说吗？!"一段难耐的沉默后，悟净受不了的一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，抓了抓头发。  
八戒这才把目光从书本上移开，对着红发的同伴绽开一个看似温和的微笑："你说什么，我听不懂哦。"  
悟净觉得自己头上的两根触角，呃他是说呆毛都要塌下来了，但的确是自己理亏在先，也只好顺着那个恶趣味青年的毛摸。  
他爬上了对面的那张单人床，决定服个软，毕竟这种不可多得的条件，不干些有益身心的事情简直对不起自己。  
"之前，我不应该在酒吧跟小姐们玩的……那么过分的。我错了好不好？别生气了，嗯？"让有些大男子主义的悟净这样低声下气的道歉，是有点难为他。不过被八戒撞见和小姐们调笑喝酒……他也是应该道个歉什么的，虽然以后改不改是另一回事。  
"说了不要用哄女人的那一套哄我……不过这么说你也不懂吧。算了，"八戒垂目叹了口气，"跟你这样的傻瓜谈这种事情太伤神。"顺手把红发乱翘的脑袋扯过来接吻，把对方接下来说不定会更让他生气的话语吞进肚里。

将对方白色的宽松背心从上方褪下，八戒以唇舌描摹身下人的正中线。  
额头，鼻尖，唇，下巴，喉结，胸骨上窝，剑突，腹肌竖线，肚脐，然后是棉质的内裤，以及凸出来的鼓鼓囊囊的一包。  
接吻时红毛家伙就自己解开皮带扣，把裤子蹬在了床下。此时的他正拿着常伴身旁的，除了HI–LITE以外的另一样东西——安全套，轻拍黑发青年的后脑。  
八戒按住对方不老实的手掌，把套子丢在床头柜上单片眼镜旁："知道啦，你看你哪次拉肚子是因为我？"明明有184cm的傲人身高，却谜一样的肠胃弱到不行，也算是个有点可爱的地方。当然占用厕所这件事一点都不可爱。  
"总是拉肚子也不能怪我吧……呃！"内裤突然被扯下，茎身与头部连接的地方被黑发青年抿了一口，突如其来的刺激让悟净几乎弓起腰坐了起来。  
八戒干脆下了床，把悟净的一双长腿拉到床边，以一个臣服者的跪姿用湿润口腔伺候他。  
吸、舔、吻、轻咬……各色招式轮番上阵。  
之前悟净就觉得奇怪，明明是个（看起来）纯良到不行的人，之前也只是交往过一个女生（还是自己亲姐姐），怎么会……这么会玩？  
于是某次趁着三藏和悟空在远处，支支吾吾地问了。听了疑问，青年微笑的看向他，碧绿的眸子仿佛一泓湖水："我会看书学习的嘛。"  
所以说你平时到底是在看什么奇怪的书啊喂！

悟净应该算男人里可以傲视群雄的长度了，八戒即使深喉也很难让囊袋抵在嘴上。所以他只是含着前半部分，后半部分则由手来代劳。灵巧的舌尖顺着马眼舔过，手指也不闲着去轻刮阴茎上的血管。  
悟净被弄的只有抽气的份，又开始觉得自己的性经验大概是被什么奇怪的东西吃掉了。  
悟空说过，洗澡时看到的，悟净那里的毛是黑色的。蛮奇怪吧，明明一头血一般颜色的红发。八戒用手去揉弄蘑菇，活动颈椎一下一下舔舐长着黑色卷毛的会阴部。作为微微有些小洁癖的处女座，其实八戒不是很喜欢这里的毛发，觉得剃掉会更干净些。不过悟净似乎觉得这里有毛比较男子气概？由他去好了。在唾液的湿润下，黑色毛发上缀上了小颗的水珠，更加贴合皮肤，显得立起的阴茎颇为雄伟。  
悟净粗喘的背景音中，八戒的舌头在悟净龟头处打转，两只手一只抚慰柱身一只把玩囊袋。左手指尖轻揉袋中滑溜溜的睾丸，抚过褶皱。右手则掌握合适的力量上下撸动，感受手里柱状物的柔韧。

悟净被玩的有点把持不住，轻按着青年的头："不行，我……"  
黑发青年发出一声含糊的确认音，把茎头吐出来，亲了下，又含进去开始卖力吞吐。虽说长度的确令人烦恼，但八戒也算是努力让对方顶到最深处了。  
悟净不自觉也开始挺动腰身，做出性交的动作来。  
八戒感觉自己口中的东西愈发胀大，前端也有滑黏的液体分泌，知道是快要到了，便又往前伸了伸头给他深喉。  
狭窄而温热的会厌夹着最敏感的头部，呕吐反射所导致的不断收缩更是加重了刺激。悟净一把抓住手中的黑色短发。

然后就被对方突然伸出的拇指堵住了铃口。

"不愧是让那么多女性都迷上你的悟净啊，这么久……我脸都酸了。"像是刚才以迅雷不及掩耳之势吐出阴茎瞬间换成手并准确摁住小眼一系列事情完全没有发生过，八戒温和地抱怨。  
听见前半句话，悟净就知道自己要完。虽然现在的状况已经告诉他他要完了。  
"我错了……拜托……让我射……"悟净弓着腰，眼泪都要被逼出来了。欲望被对方温度略低的手指生生堵住，他觉得自己快炸了。  
"大概就是，虽然知道悟净是这样喜欢女人的家伙，但还是不愿意看到那样的场面嘛，搂着好看的女人亲吻、下身被姑娘摸到顶起来什么的。虽说那个场面的确很性感就是了。别忘了你去找特殊行业的姑娘用的还是三佛神的钱，再怎么说也稍微节省一点啊，真是的。"在这种时候突然开启说教模式并把话题莫名奇妙扯到随意挥霍方面的八戒手下不动，空着的另一只手扶着红发青年的肩膀，站起来亲了亲他的耳垂。  
悟净一把抓住八戒按在他身下手的手腕，几乎说不出完整的话来："松开……让我射……求你……"  
看见对方血色眼眸里透出的少见的一丝脆弱，八戒愣了下，轻吻他泛红的眼角，松开了手指："这件事的确是我矫情了，做的有点过分，实在抱歉。"

没了阻碍，白浊成股地从前端射出，这样的量，看来悟净的确是憋的很辛苦。  
有些晕眩的悟净把头靠在坐在身边的八戒肩上，长出了口气，继而是缓慢的喘息，用以平复过于剧烈的心跳。  
悟净比八戒高3cm而已，但和八戒相比，他整个人都给人一种生长速度过快的瘦条感，当然脱了衣服也会发现料还是很足的。这样的他把额头抵在自己肩窝里，简直像一只，唔……过高的大狗？这个奇怪的比喻把八戒自己逗笑了，抽动了一下肩膀。  
"又在想什么奇怪的事情么？明明还生着气吧？"稍微缓过一些的悟净抬起头，对上八戒上扬的嘴角。  
"生气？没有哟。"八戒弹了下对方竖起的呆毛，"我一直都知道悟净喜欢混在女人堆里嘛。"

明明就是生气了吧，这家伙。完全搞不懂对方在想什么，悟净苦恼地歪了歪头。虽然不想承认，但很多时候他们四人里只有三藏能跟上八戒的思路，明白对方真正的意思。不如说自己连他们俩之间这到底算什么关系都搞不清吧。比床伴关系深厚很多，但说是恋爱好像又有哪里不对。哪有恋爱对象允许自己去找女人的？可说是不在意，又会吃醋的要命。还不明说出来，只自己暗暗积压，等哪天一起发泄。当然真到那天就很可怕了，今天大概只是一次小发泄？  
悟净表示自己只比白痴猴子聪明一些的脑子完全不够用啊！

思路被带着性暗示的、轻按尾椎的动作打断。可能是体质原因，这薄命相的青年常年体温偏低，但在这自己燥热得不行的状况下，这样的温度恰恰令悟净更加兴奋，甚至于未经过碰触，刚软下的阴茎又有变硬的趋势。  
"不愧是色河童。"八戒啄了一口悟净后颈处颈椎的棘突。  
"连你都这么说，我可要伤心了。"说着去解八戒的皮带，"我光溜溜的，你还穿戴整齐，是不是不大公平？"  
八戒也任由悟净帮着把裤子脱了，顺手连着之前地上的衣服扔在旁边椅子上，转身就把他背对自己推在床上开拓，还坏心眼地在对方肌肉紧实的臀丘上咬了个牙印。  
悟净感受着自己肠肉挤着的纤长手指，伸长手臂把床头柜上的套子够来放在自己背上。虽说八戒总会把所有事情都做到位，但他的确是怕了拉肚子的感觉。

嘛，算了，先拖着吧。反正，路还长，西天还远。  
夜还长。


End file.
